Kion
'''Kion - '''Główny bohater filmu oraz serialu animowanego Lwia Straż, będącego kontynuacją Króla Lwa. Jest synem Simby i Nali, a także młodszym bratem Kiary. Wygląd Chociaż Kion nieco przypomina z wyglądu swojego ojca Simbę, jest dużo bardziej podobny do swoich dziadków - Mufasy i ojca Nali. Podczas gdy budowa ciała Simby jest zaokrąglona, Kion jest solidnie zbudowany i muskularny, z mocną kwadratową szczęką i wydatną klatką piersiową. Kion posiada złotą sierść, jaśniejszą na pysku, łapach i podbrzuszu. Jego futro jest o odcień jaśniejsze od ojca i ma bardziej żółtą barwę niż jego siostra. Ma także gęstą, zaczesaną do tyłu grzywkę w kolorze jasnoczerwonym i taką samą końcówkę ogona. Jego górna powieka jest ciemniejsza od futra, a dolna jaśniejsza, tęczówki oczu mają kolor pomarańczowy (prawdopodobnie po babci Sarabi). Od ojca Kion odziedziczył obwódki na uszach, jednak obwódki ucha Kiona są brązowe na bokach i czarne na górze, w przeciwieństwie do młodego Simby, które są czarne tylko na bokach. Kion posiada także plamki na łapach i znak w kształcie ryczącego lwa na lewym ramieniu. Osobowość W odróżnieniu od swojego ojca, gdy ten był jeszcze lwiątkiem, Kion podchodzi do reguł bardzo poważnie: jest posłuszny woli ojca nawet w obliczu pokusy. Jego odpowiedzialny charakter jest widoczny również wtedy, gdy chce przystąpić do negocjacji przed rozpoczęciem walki z hienami. Swoją moc chce wykorzystywać tylko do dobrych czynów, w odróżnieniu od swego złego stryjecznego dziadka, Skazy. Kion jest bardzo uważny i umiejętnie składa fakty w całość. Ufa swoim przyjaciołom i dba o rodzinę. Ma wielki szacunek do Kręgu Życia i stara się troszczyć o wszystkich mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi. Jednak gdy na Lwiej Ziemi pojawiają się intruzi, staje się bardzo zacięty i stanowczy, wygania je bez wahania. Jest niewątpliwie odważny - dla dobra przyjaciół, rodziny lub Lwiej Ziemi może się zmierzyć z każdym przeciwnikiem. Kion jest urodzonym dowódcą, chętnym do wydawania poleceń każdemu, nieważne czy to są jego przyjaciele, rodzina czy wrogowie. Pomimo tych bardziej dojrzałych cech, Kion to nadal lwiątko, które cieszy się życiem i uwielbia bawić się w walkę ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Bungą. Czasem może zapomnieć się w grze, co widać, gdy przerywa Kiarze ważną lekcję. Chociaż jest dojrzały, jeśli chodzi o posłuszeństwo i odpowiedzialność, kompletnie nie rozumie spraw dorosłych takich jak romantyczność. Choć zagubiony w świecie dorosłych, Kion ma silną wolę i potrafi zaufać swoim instynktom. Nie ulega wątpliwościom, że jest to lwiątko gotowe podołać obowiązkom. Kion próbuje oceniać sytuacje ze wszystkich stron. Gdy wybiera członków swojej straży, nie idzie utartą drogą i wybiera zwierzęta, które według niego nadają się najbardziej do tej roli. Umie wytrwać przy swoim zdaniu nawet wtedy, gdy jest podważane. W odróżnieniu od Bungi, myśli racjonalnie i realistycznie; nie wierzy w rzeczy, które nigdy nie były potwierdzone, takie jak przewidywanie przyszłości czy istnienie Zimwi. Historia Przedakcja i mały Kion]] W odcinku "The Rise of Scar" pojawia się krótka scenka z małym Kionem. W jaskini malec próbuje podejść do swojego taty, ale po drodze potyka się i upada. Simba trąca go nosem, po czym Kion wstaje i z uśmiechem kontynuuje spacer. W odcinku "The Morning Report" Kion wspomina, jak jako małe lwiątko wszedł razem z Bungą na terytorium krokodyli. Krokodyle chciały zjeść młode, ale dzięki bohaterskiej obronie Zazu nie zrobiły tego. Lwia Straż: Powrót Kion i jego najlepszy przyjaciel Bunga wygłupiają się i grają w piłkę baobabową na Lwiej Skale, gdzie Simba uczy Kiarę o byciu monarchą. Wybryki Kiona przeszkadzają w tej lekcji, więc po krótkiej sprzeczce z Kiarą zostaje on poproszony przez ojca o przeniesienie zabawy gdzieś indziej. Dwoje przyjaciół radośnie biegnie w bardziej oddaloną część Lwiej Ziemi, bawiąc się owocem baobabu. Przez ich nieuwagę ta ,,piłka" upada na fragment Złej Ziemi zamieszkany przez hieny. Kion chce zostawić ją tam i nie łamać zakazu ojca, ale Bunga beztrosko wkracza na zakazany teren. Szybko zostaje schwytany przez hieny, Cheezi i Chungu, które dostały rozkaz przyniesienia ratela na obiad dla Janjy. Widząc to, Kion wpada we wściekłość i krzyczy ,,Wypuśćcie go!". Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, w tym momencie z jego gardła wydobywa się głośny ryk, a chmury przybierają kształt ryczących lwów. Przestraszone hieny uciekają, a Bunga odzyskuje piłkę i bezpiecznie powraca. Simba i Rafiki słyszą głośny ryk Kiona i decydują się powiedzieć lwiątku, że nadszedł czas na objęcie przywództwa nad Lwią Strażą. Gdy Bunga i Kion powracają na Lwią Skałę, Rafiki zaprowadza ich do jaskini Lwiej Straży, gdzie opowiada, że Skaza był kiedyś przywódcą Lwiej Straży i miał moc Ryku Praojców (tak jak Kion), jednak utracił ją, gdy użył Ryku do czynienia zła. Wtedy Simba przydziela synowi zadanie powołania nowej Lwiej Straży chroniącej Lwią Ziemię. Kion i Bunga oddalają się, a Kion pyta ratela, czy ten zechciałby być w jego drużynie. Bunga zgadza się i mówi o tym swoim przybranym wujkom, Timonowi i Pumbie. Przyjaciele nie wiedzą, że są szpiegowani przez sępa Mzingo - sprzymierzeńca Janjy, który donosi przywódcy o nowo powstałej Straży. Słysząc niepomyślne wieści, Janja decyduje uderzyć na Lwią Ziemię tej nocy, zanim Lwia Straż zdąży się zorganizować. Do swojego zespołu Kion wybiera jeszcze hipopotama Beshte, gepardzicę Fuli i czaplę Ono. Chce pochwalić się przed nimi swoim rykiem, jednak wydaje z siebie tylko miauknięcie. Zaraz potem nadchodzi Simba i krytykuje wybór członków straży dokonany przez Kiona. Uważa on, że Straż musi się składać z lwów oraz przypomina, że to nie jest zabawa. Smutny Kion odchodzi od swoich przyjaciół, a w samotności ukazuje mu się duch Mufasy. Mądry król mówi Kionowi, by zaufał swoim instynktom i że moc Ryku będzie z nim zawsze w razie potrzeby. Duch natychmiastowo znika, a Kion słyszy Bungę, krzyczącego że hieny zaatakowały stado gazeli. Nie tracąc czasu, Kion dokańcza powołanie Lwiej Straży, nadając każdemu członkowi specjalny znak na ramieniu. Piątka przyjaciół razem atakuje hieny i ratuje Kiarę uwięzioną wśród pędzącego stada gazeli. Kion dokańcza walkę potężnym Rykiem Starszych, który zmusza Janję i jego poddanych do odwrotu. Rodzice lwiątka obserwują wszystko z pobliskiego wzgórza i podziwiają sprawność tej akcji. Simba gratuluje synowi zwycięstwa nad hienami i akceptuje wybór nowych członków nowej Lwiej Straży. Lwia Straż (serial) Kion jest liderem Lwiej Straży która chroni Lwią Ziemię przed zachłannymi mięsożercami takimi jak hieny oraz pomaga mieszkańcom królestwa w razie potrzeby. Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują Lwia Straż przepędza hieny, które zaatakowały stado antylop oryks. Kion rzuca się za nimi w pogoń, lecz pod jego ciężarem łamie się kładka i wpada do rwącej Rzeki Granicznej. Udaje mu się wydostać, lecz na przeciwległy brzeg, po stronie Złej Ziemi. Wiedząc, że nie da rady przepłynąć rzeki, lewek decyduje, że dojdzie do lądowej granicy z Lwią Ziemią. i Kion w piosence We're The Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)]] Wędrując przez Złą Ziemię, Kion natrafia na hienę Jasiri, która twierdzi, że idzie w złą stronę. Dowiaduje się, że nie jest z klanu Janjy i że to terytorium należy do niej. Mimo to nie ufa jej. Szukając drogi, wpada w kolczaste krzewy, z których młoda hiena go wyciąga. Po tym wydarzeniu Kion zgadza się, by Jasiri zaprowadziła go do granicy. Po drodze hiena mówi mu, że naprawdę są do siebie podobni, lecz lider straży zaprzecza. Oboje zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę [[Jak krople dwie (Sisi Ni Sawa)|''Jak krople dwie (Sisi Ni Sawa)]] i ostatecznie zaprzyjaźniają się. Jasiri wskazuje mu drogę powrotną, jednak nagle zostaje napadnięta przez hieny. Początkowo świetnie się broni, lecz wkrótce zostaje powalona przez Janję. Kion, słysząc to, rusza na pomoc przyjaciółce i przepędza hieny Rykiem Przodków. Potem reszta Lwiej Straży znajduje ich, a Fuli początkowo chce walczyć z Jasiri, jednak lider mówi im o wszystkim i wszyscy rozstają się z hieną w przyjaźni. Pojedynek Makuu Bunga Mądry Chcę wreszcie być królową Punkt widzenia Święto Kupatana Nowa rodzina Fuli W poszukiwaniu Utamu Gonić hipopotama! Ptasi głos Malunki i przepowiednie Wyprawa na równinę Mbali Bunga i król Zmyślony okapi Plaga termitów Problem z małpiatkami Ciekawostki *Kion jest drugim dzieckiem Nali i Simby oraz jedynym oficjalnym rodzeństwem Kiary *Obecnie nie wiadomo, jaka jest różnica wieku między Kionem a Kiarą: czy są bliźniętami (a Kiara to starszy bliźniak), czy siostra urodziła się parę miesięcy wcześniej. *Co ciekawe, wszystkie dzieci Simby mają imiona na literę K (Kopa, Kiara, Kion) *Początkowo znak na jego ramieniu miał kształt łapy, ale został zmieniony na głowę lwa *Kion nie jest pierwszym liderem Lwiej Straży w historii. Jego stryjeczny dziadek Skaza także kiedyś nim był, jednak utracił tą godność przed wydarzeniami z Króla Lwa. *Podobnie jak Kopa, Kion zaprzyjaźnił się z hieną - Jasiri. *Tojo i Kion to jedyne samce, których podbrzuszne futro łączy się z jaśniejszym futrem na pysku *Kion jest pierwszym całkowicie kanonicznym synem Simby oraz jednym z dwóch lwiątek w serialu płci męskiej - drugim jest Kovu, przyszły mąż jego siostry a co za tym idzie, Kion jest jego przyszłym szwagrem. *Motyw Kiona rozmawiającego ze swoim zmarłym dziadkiem, Mufasą może być zaczerpnięty z serialu ''Tabaulga, gdzie tytułowy bohater przed podjęciem trudnej deyzji, radzi się zmarego ojca- Tyriona. Galeria z Kionem Mały Kion i Nala.png Mały Kion.png Kion roar.jpg|Concept art z Kionem Kiara Kion i Simba.png Kiara i Kion.png Playfight.png Bunga_Pinned.png Contentkion.png Kion_saves_Bunga.png Kion_stands.png Kion i Bunga.png Kionlion.png Kiara niedowierzanie TLG.png Zuka-zama.png Fuliikion.png Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg Fuli i Kion.png Kion ryczy.jpg Kion - czuję się świetnie.png Jasiri i Kion 2.png Zezłoszczona Jasiri.png Kion Jasiri sisi ni sawa.png Jasiri i Kion 343.png Jasiri i Kion 345.png Kiara Kion.png Fuli, Kion, Kiara, Bunga i Ono.png Zgodne rodzeństwo Kiara Kion.png Janja vs Kion.png Janja i Kion walka.png Kupatana rodzina królewska.png Kion - tato przepraszam.png Nowa rodzina Fuli.png Mtoto (Słoń).jpg| Trail to Hope Lwia Straż i Muhimu.png Muhimu zaufanie.png Muhimu,_dziecko,_Kion_i_Bunga.png Bunga-and-the-king_(212).png Bunga i rodzina królewska.png Kion i Kiara Hakuna Matata.png|Hakuna Matata! Never-roar-again-hd (130).png Ajabu na Lwiej Ziemi.png Madoa Jasiri Kion i hienki.png Lions-of-the-outlands (267).png Dobre hieny i Kion.png Jasiri Madoa śmieją się.png The-rise-of-scar (20).png The-rise-of-scar (206).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (168).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (169).png Timon-and-pumbaas-christmas (528).png Kion rysunek.png Kion z rodzicami.png|Kion z rodzicami na obrazie promującym serial Lwia Straż Fuli Kion.gif Themorningreport-pre.png|mały Kion i mały Bunga mały Kion - Kopia.png mały Kion i mały bunga rozweseleni.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Członkowie Lwiej Straży Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi Kategoria:Samce